Mast assemblies, as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,751 -- Shaffer, which issued Dec. 23, 1962 from an application filed Aug. 4, 1949, have a hydraulic hose that is associated and movable with an elevatable carriage. In the operation of the carriage, one end of the hose is carried from about ground level to an elevated position. It therefore becomes important to provide means for protecting the hose during movement of the carriage. If such protecting means is not utilized, the relatively long length of hose may become entangled with associated equipment and further movement of the carriage may result in damaging or severing the hose. The hose protection means of this invention also protects the hose against damage from objects being transported by the lift truck.
This invention therefore resides in an improved mast assembly which protects a hose of the assembly from entanglement with adjacent objects and from impact and abrasion from objects transported by the mast assembly .